El Fin
by Kenniana
Summary: OneShot: - ¡Oye Teme!, parce que este será nuestro final. - Comentó un sonriente rubio ojiazul. / - ¡Baka!, No hables hasta no ver el final - Sonrió el azabache. /Entren y lean y si leen sean amables de dejarme un review xD


**El fin - One Shot**

Estaba cansado, el sudor recorría su frente y su pecho subía y bajaba drásticamente al tratar de llenar sus pulmones de aire. Lo veía fijamente, deseando poder atravesarlo con la mirada si fuese necesario, para matarlo de una vez por todas… pero ya no le quedaba chacra y su alma le pedía a gritos desgarradores acabar y ganar aquella batalla a costa de lo que fuese. Tenía que cumplir su venganza, tenía sed de sangre. Sus ojos negros volvieron a ponerse rojos en un intento desesperado por acabar con su contrincante.

.

La bandana de la cual estaba sumamente orgulloso, se encontraba deshecha. Sobre su frente un hilo de sangre iba bajando hasta nublarle la vista… estaba igual o peor que aquel a quien alguna vez llamó _hermano_. sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo y en su interior, el Kyubi reía a grandes carcajadas macabras, pues bien sabía que en una oportunidad que el rubio se descuidara, él podría tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Vió a lo lejos como aquel azabache, por quien alguna vez juró tener un lazo más allá de lo _fraternal_, activaba su sharingan, listo para atacar; pronto se puso en guardia…

No podía perder, no podía dejar que el último de los Uchiha lo matara.

Era matar o morir. Y lo peor era que solo le quedaba chacra para un último ataque.

.

.

.

- ¡CHIDORI!

- ¡RASENGAN!

- ¡NOOOO!

.

.

.

Todo fue sumamente lento, parecía irreal lo que estaba pasando.

El grito del azabache dio pie a que el canto de un millar de pájaros se escuchasen por la zona, su mano derecha se iluminó con destellos celestes, asimilando a los rayos en un cielo negro… empujó su cuerpo y corrió hacia él… su última reserva de chacra se le iba en ese intento.

El último intento del rubio fue formar aquella esfera giratoria con solo una mano, y al igual que su contrincante, empujó su cuerpo y corrió hacia él… su _compañero_, su _amigo_, su _hermano_… rompían aquel lazo del cruel destino.

Junto a esos ataques, el grito de una mujer no se hizo esperar.

Un impacto, un estruendo… algo infinito envolvió a ambos shinobis.

Los segundos se volvieron eternos ante la mirada atónica de ojos jades.

…

El maestro que alguna vez les enseñó ambos ataques, yacía en el frío suelo, con la pierna rota y el brazo izquierdo desgarrado, viendo impotentemente como ambos chicos acababan con su vida y él sin poder hacer nada para detenerlos. Una lágrima rodó por su rostro.

Amigos y compañeros heridos en guerra, empezaron a llegar a donde la pelea del chico Kitsune y el último de los Uchiha's se estaba suscitando.

Shikamaru vió con horror lo acontecido, Ino empezaba a llorar, Hinata se tapó la boca ante un gemido desesperado que quiso salir de sus labios… todos y cada uno de los presentes se veían en una situación complicada, en los que los sentimientos de impotencia y tristeza se hacían presentes…

.

.

.

- ¡Oye Teme!, parce que este será nuestro final. - Comentó un sonriente rubio ojiazul.

A ambos chicos los envolvía un aura blanca-dorada… tranquila, tan llena de paz a cada centímetro de su alrededor, un sitien en donde sus almas se encontraban y el corazón de cada uno hablaba sin tapujos ni vergüenzas.

- ¡Hpm! - exclamó el azabache por respuesta con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Sabes Sasuke?, al final siempre te consideré mi _hermano_. - Confesó el ojiazul al rascarse la barbilla un tanto apenado.

- Yo también Naruto. Yo también te consideré mi _hermano_. - Contestó el azabache al tocarle el hombro en un acto de unión.

- La venganza es absurda, Sasuke. - Dijo el rubio tristemente. - Mira hasta a donde nos ha llevado a los dos. - Calló por unos momentos y su mirada ligeramente se ensombreció. - Ahora nosotros dos morirem…

- ¡Baka! - soltó el ojinegro para interrumpirlo. - No hables hasta no ver el final. - dijo calmadamente, acto seguido le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza como en los viejos tiempos. - Creo que ya es hora de regresar. - comentó cuando aquella aura empezó a desvanecerse.

- Así es… - El Uchiha se separó lentamente del rubio y sonrió.

- Fue un gusto volver hablar contigo. - alzó su mano para estrecharla con la del rubio, Naruto correspondió alegremente, jaló un poco y ambos se vieron envueltos en un gran abrazo para sellar aquella _amistad eterna_.

- También fue el mío… Hermano. - Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

Deshicieron el abrazo y Sasuke se alejó del rubio para caminar hacia el otro extremo, se detuvo por unos instantes y volteó.

- Dobe. - soltó el azabache, a lo que Naruto reaccionó, sus labios se movieron y un silencio ensordecedor los envolvió junto con aquella luz resplandeciente. Sus cuerpos fueron expulsados por ambos extremos en un gran impacto, cada uno con una grave herida mortal en el pecho.

.

.

.

Sakura vislumbró estupefacta como los cuerpos fueron disparados a una gran velocidad para impactarse fuertemente sobre el frío suelo, ambos inconscientes, ambos heridos, ambos al borde de la muerte… su mente no lo soportó más y su cuerpo se olvidó de sostenerla. Cayó de rodillas absorta, con el corazón doliendo, pensando, creyendo… queriendo decir que nada de lo que había visto era cierto, que todo era una ilusión… una ilusión… debía de ser una ilusión… ¡Una maldita ilusión!

Todos los demás quedaron unos momentos atónicos, hasta que escucharon el grito de una melodiosa voz cargada de dolor y sufrimiento… llamando desesperadamente a su ser amado.

- ¡NARUTO! - Exclamó la chica de ojos perlas al salir corriendo en dirección del chico Kitsune.

La mayoría de ellos la siguieron como un imán hacia él, los que no podían se arrastraban con tal de estar unos segundos más con su hiperactivo amigo.

Sakura quedó arrodillada con miedo, con mucho temor… no quería, no debía confirmar que ambos chicos estaban muertos, porque si lo hacía enfermaría de demencia.

Lloró.

…

- ¡N-Naruto!, ¡Naruto por favor n-no te mueras! - Pedía desesperada la chica de la rama principal del clan Hyuga - ¡P-Por favor! - Pedía con grandes lágrimas recorriendo sus sucias mejillas… lo tomó de la cabeza, depositando medio cuerpo entre sus piernas y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. - N-No te mueras… ¡T-Tu no Naruto-Kun! - Decía una y otra vez aferrándose al cuerpo inerte del rubio - ¡N-Naruto! - Suplicaba, pedía, se desgarraba… sentía como su alma se estremecía al tenerlo ahí casi sin vida…

Naruto tosió sangre en un vago intento de aferrarse a la vida, Hinata se separó solo un poco de él para darle espacio… tenía miedo.

- N-Naruto… - susurró, tocó su mejilla y cariñosamente acarició su pómulo. - N-No nos dejes. - Lloró, a lo que el rubio abrió pesadamente los ojos para detallarla… pero su imagen estaba borrosa, no podía distinguirla a causa de sus ojos nublados de sangre y de dolor.

Era irónico.

Al rubio le era irónico tener a aquella chica abrazada a él, pidiéndole que no la dejara, que no se muriera… por un momento creyó que era su compañera Haruno, pero no. Era aquella chica con la que raras veces cruzaba palabras, era aquella quien lo alentó desde sus inicios, la que siempre se desmayaba si él se acercaba para escucharla mejor, la que se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba con su sola presencia… era irónico que fuese ella, a quien casi no conocía y sin embargo lo abrazaba y pedía que se quedara… ¿Por qué?

Un destello cruzó por su memoria y unas palabras hicieron ecos en sus recuerdos.

_"Siempre quise caminar contigo… ahora no me importa morir… porque yo… ¡Te Amo!"_

Quiso decirle algo, quiso hacerle saber porque nunca llegó una respuesta a su confesión, quiso… pero su voz no salía, de su boca salía más y más sangre si la abría, bañando así su chaleco chunin de más sangre, y sin embargo ella lloraba y se aferraba a su cuerpo pidiéndole que no la dejara.

Era irónico, siempre se desmayaba con su presencia y ahora lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, hablando, gritando, llorando impotentemente porque no podía hacer absolutamente nada por él.

Pero no era la única, todos sus amigos estaban alrededor de él, unos tristes, otros llorando la pérdida de un gran amigo; Ino lloró más, pues no tenía chacra y sin aquella reserva, ¡Que maldita ninja médico podía ser! ¡¿Cómo demonios podía dejar morir a su amigo?, al chico que protegió la aldea y fue considerado héroe de la misma… se arrodilló ante él y cubrió su rostro.

- P-Perdóname. - Pidió al Kitsune - ¡Perdóname, no puedo hacer nada por ti! - Exclamó desesperada.

¿Por qué lloraban por él? ¿Por qué dolía dejarlos más que la propia herida? ¿Por qué moría? ¿Acaso ese era su final?. Hinata le tomó de la mano y sonrió tristemente al tener su mirada perdida puesta en ella, acarició sus dedos, la palma gruesa del rubio y entrelazó su suave mano con la de él. Notó su frialdad, el cuerpo del rubio iba poniéndose cada vez más frío sobre su regazo y derramó otras cuantas lágrimas… lo estaba perdiendo.

- N-No te vallas. - pidió una vez más y armándose de valor se inclinó ante él. Rozó sus labios ensangrentados con los suyos temblorosos hasta juntarlos temerosamente en un beso. El rubio cerró los párpados por inercia, apretó delicadamente la mano que estaba entrelazada a la suya y tembló… no, no quería morirse no sin antes haber conocido completamente a Hinata, no quería dejar a sus amigos, no quería dejar sus sueños sin terminar… Él aún deseaba ser Hokage, deseaba formar una familia con quien siempre le mostró su amor… no… no quería morir… y sin embargo, cada vez se sentía más débil, cada vez hacía más frío, cada vez sentía como poco a poco perdía la conciencia….

Shikamaru no podía creer lo que sucedía, un buen amigo moría en brazos de quien siempre lo amó… volteó hacia el otro extremo para confirmar que aquel desgraciado estuviera igual o peor que su amigo, pero notó que el Uchiha se movía con dificultad, tosía sangre y se levantaba débilmente del suelo… y al igual que él, Sakura también lo vió y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda; Naruto se estaba muriendo y él… ¡Estaba vivo!. Una rabia inmensa sacudió sus sentidos y se acumuló en su pecho, empuñó un kunai y corrió hacia él.

- ¡No Sakura!

- ¡Detente!

- ¡No lo hagas!

Los gritos de sus compañeros fueron ignorados, Shikamaru, Kakashi e Ino presenciaron ante sus ojos como Sakura le clavaba el kunai en la espalda al azabache, haciendo que este cayera de frente.

- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡TE ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A TU AMIGO! ¡ÉL TE QUERÍA COMO UN HERMANO! ¡MALDITO SEAS SASUKE UCHIHA! - exclamaba rabiosa y fuera de sí la ojijade, mientras varias lágrimas amargas caían de su rostro - ¡Y-Yo no podría vivir así!… ¡Te amo pero eres un maldito que solo nos haces sufrir! - Lloró descontrolada y calló sobre sus rodillas. - ¡P-Perdoname! - pidió arrepentida, tomando entre sus brazos el cuerpo ya sin vida de su amado.

Sasuke moría a manos de la chica que siempre lo amó, llevándose un "_te amo_", un "_te odio_" y un "_perdón_".

A Naruto se le iba la vida en brazos de aquella chica que siempre le entregó su corazón, que silenciosamente le ofreció su amor a cambio de nada… llevándose al paraíso, el primer y único beso de _amor_.

**Fin **

_Estos días en cama me hacen divagar e.e y eh aquí la creación de unos días encerrada… espero que nadie me eche tomatazos porque en verdad me esforcé para escribir T0T_

_*Dato: el aura del que se habla es cuando sus almas se encuentran cuando sus ataques chocan :S (espero haberme explicado bien ^^)_

_-Saben que los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, Las faltas de ortografía son gratis =) y… _

_¿**Me regalan un review**?_

_(Estaré eternamente agradecida con ustedes, recuerden que los reviews son mi motor para escribir) :)_


End file.
